


Trapper Keeper

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [20]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You’re a pretty good trapper, knowing where and how to get the best pelts around. Because of this, you have gotten really good at figuring out when someone is following you, because you don’t want to give up your good hunting spots. So when you literally catch a man stalking you, you debate what to do with him.





	1. Prologue: A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is 100% a joke title. LOLOLOLOL. For my pardner in crime, @r0xy-w0lf, here’s your two-sided fic, with a low and a high honor stalker Arthur. Since this is a very specific request, to all my other readers, please imagine that you are a tall blonde woman for the duration of this story.

"Stay in bed. I'll take care of the stall for ya."

Your adopted brother coughed and waved his hand. "M'fine."

"The hell you are."

"You hate staying in town."

"And I hate it when you work yourself sick."

He sighed, and then coughed, as if God was proving him wrong. "Alright, alright, you win."

"Damn right I do," you muttered as you left a mug of soup and a bread roll on the table. "Food's here when you get hungry. Make sure you eat somethin'."

You ignored his grumbling as you left the house and mounted Eclipse, your trusty Friesian stallion. His black coat shone in the sun, and his mane was combed and clean. Patting his side, you rode towards your adopted brother's butcher stall at the edge of town. 

As your went, you waved to the general store manager, who was sweeping his porch. 

"Any furs today?" 

"Not today, probably not for a week. Gotta wait until Matthew is healthy again."

The manager nodded. "Send my best."

You tipped your hat and rode on. 

You were one of the best trappers this side of Ambarino. Some of the merchants in the surrounding area had gotten to know your quality of work, and pay top dollar for what you bring. But on occasion, you'd bring some of your furs to sell to the general store here while you visited Matthew and your parents. 

You had been abandoned in a churchyard, so you’d been told. Your parents had adopted you after Matthew had found you in the garden outside, crying in a basket, no note, no name. You grew up following in your father's footsteps, tracking and hunting game using stealthier means. The bow and knife were your weapons of choice, black your preferred color for your hunting clothes. 

Matthew had listened to Mother, and had chosen a steady profession, less dangerous, more practical. The two of you both moved out to live on your own, Matthew with his own little cabin and you hoofing it with just a tent and the open road, but it was nice to know your folks were still living nearby, just enjoying life and each other. 

You reached the stall and sighed. You hated being stuck in town, and you hated dealing with people. But you always helped out family. 

***

Late in the afternoon, a man on a white Arabian cantered up to the stall. You eyed the wolf carcass and the furs underneath it. 

"Where's Matthew?"

"Out sick. I'm filling in for him. Whaddya got?" 

The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing more as he dumped the carcass on the ground. You inspected the kill; it was sloppy with multiple gun holes. 

"I can give ya a dollar for this one. Lotta holes."

"Well, it was either me or him."

You laughed. He was a funny man, with a gravelly voice and a short beard. You watched as he took the furs from the back of his horse and brought them over to you, laying them on the ground next to the wolf. 

You walked out from around the stall to take a look. Squatting down to pick one up, you examined all of them in turn. These furs were in much better condition. But still, the bullet holes were in prime spots. 

"I'll give ya three dollars for the lot."

"Only three?" He took a step closer to you, glaring. 

You stood up, and watched his eyes follow you as you rose to your full height. He was only 4” taller than you, but not many men were as big as him. Still, you had never let anyone’s size intimidate you.

"I said three. Take it or leave it. I can get better furs in my sleep. Whaddya usin', a shotgun?" 

He pursed his lips, a little annoyed with your sass. "I used a rifle."

You shook your head. "A bow is the way to go. Less damage to the skin."

"That's what Charles always tells me," he muttered. "Fine, fine, I'll take the three."

You paid him for his furs and the wolf carcass and started to put them away. 

"So. You Matthew's wife?" 

You gagged. "What? No! He's my brother!"

He laughed. "What's yer name? Don't think he ever mentioned havin' a sister."

You told him your name. "I'm not around much. I usually hunt in the mountains." You cocked your head at him. “What should I call you?”

He smiled, a little upturn of the lip to one side. “Arthur.” He paused, debating something, then continued. “So where do you hunt?”

“I ain’t tellin’ you.”

He raised an eyebrow at your response, but then nodded. “Fair ‘nuff. I wouldn’t give away my prized spots either.”

Mounting his horse, he tipped his hat to you. “Been a pleasure meetin’ ya. Will I see ya again tomorra’?”

You shrugged. “Probably. I ain’t lettin’ Matthew work again until his cough lets up.”

Arthur grinned. “Then I’ll bring ya more furs.”

“I look forward to judging you. I mean, them. The furs,” you replied, your joking tone matching your teasing smile.

He laughed as he rode off, amused by your response.

***

Every day, Arthur came by, even if he only had a small rabbit or two. If there was no one else around, he’d lean against the stall and exchange stories. The two of you would chat about hunting, crazy wildlife encounters, and sometimes, he’d just hang out and brush his horse while you worked. After the second night, he got into the habit of coming by when you were closing up for the day and accompanying you to get a drink at the saloon.

On the fourth day, he brought you some wild carrots for your horse, and the two of you talked about horses for an hour. If you didn’t know that Boadicea was his horse a long time ago, you’d think he was talking about a past lady love, with the way he spoke about her.

Time passed like a spring breeze, and you had never enjoyed your time in town more than this week.

But finally, you deemed Matthew healthy enough to work again. So you took your horse, packed up some rations, and hit the road again.

“Where you off to?” Matthew asked at the crack of dawn while you were checking your saddle bags one last time.

“Back up to Ambarino. Good beaver pelts this time of year.”

“Alright. Take care o’ yerself.”

You smiled. “Worry about yourself first.” Hopping into the saddle, you galloped out of the city and back into the wilderness, where you felt truly at home. But you did look back, just for a moment, wistfully thinking about a certain man who had kept you entertained for the week.

_ Hope I see you again, cowboy _ .

***

“You’re back.”

“You don’t seem too pleased.”

“It ain’t that, just…”

“She left this morning.”

“Where?”

“She said Ambarino.”

“That’s pretty vague.”

“She doesn’t like giving away her location, even to me.” Matthew leaned in closer to Arthur. “You ain’t sweet on her, are ya?”

“What? No. She was just interestin’ to talk to, s’all.” 

Matthew raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “I don’t care if you are or not. She’s just a hard cookie. If you go after her, she’ll probably kick ya in the balls and spit on yer face.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

Matthew laughed. “Well, good luck. No man has ever been able to find her once she’s in her element. At least, none that came back alive.”

Arthur chuckled. A woman like that made his blood burn with desire. Now he absolutely had to find her.

***

Three days in Ambarino near Lake Isabella, and you had found only two beavers. But you had found plenty of rabbits. 

You also had the distinct feeling that someone was following you. Not closely, but they were close enough that you noticed their presence. Since you were hunting, you weren’t exactly going in a straight line through the forest, so when you had circled back around the lake, you saw the signs of a small camp, and they were recent. Tracking them through the forest was no easy task; they knew how to use the creeks and streams to hide their trail.

It was a day of cat and mouse; you and your mysterious stalker were just circling each other, trying to catch the other off guard. So instead, you decided to let them come to you. 

Setting up a simple rope trap near your camping spot, you went about your business, resting until well past sunset before heading out in your black hunting gear for your nightly hunts. You went to find a couple more rabbits for your pile of furs, cooked a meal, and turned in for the rest of the night.

At the break of dawn, you heard a snap and a manly grunt of surprise. You crawled out of your tent and went back to the rope trap to see who you had caught. When you saw him, you grinned like a fox.

Dangling by one leg upside down was Arthur. He was attempting to cut himself free from the rope around his foot, but the constant sway of the branch was making it difficult. You leaned against a tree and just watched as he finally cut the rope and landed with a heavy thud onto the ground. He got up and grumbled, dusting his clothes off, and then turned around when he heard you clear your throat.

“Fancy meeting you out here,” you said as you casually pointed your revolver at him.

Arthur slowly put his hands up in the air. “Fancy that,” he mumbled.

“I gotta say, you’re pretty good at tracking, if you found me all the way out here,” you said softly, taking better aim at his chest to show him that you were serious. “So tell me. Why did you follow me?”


	2. High Honor Route: For Your Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens with high honor Arthur Morgan.

“You left without sayin’ goodbye.”

“I do that,” you replied smoothly.

Arthur took a step closer to you. “I wanted…” He swallowed. “I wanted to see ya.”

You looked at his embarrassed expression, and took a little pity on him. Putting your revolver away, you walked up to him. “Well, you’ve seen me. Now what?”

“Could we, perhaps, go huntin’ together? Maybe teach me some of yer techniques?”

You cocked your head at him. “And what do I get out of this?”

He took another step towards you. “I can help you take down bigger game and carry it back to town.”

Now, that  _ was  _ a tempting offer.

“Alright fella’,” you finally said. “Let’s go hunt a moose.”

***

After a couple of days of tracking and passing on a few smaller moose that you felt weren’t worth your time, you finally came across a magnificent specimen, a moose with great antlers and a healthy looking hide. He would be glorious. Slowly tracking him during the day, the two of you found a nice camping spot by sunset and set up camp. You prepared your hunting gear as night fell, ready to take down the mighty beast.

“You seriously gonna hunt that thing with just a bow?”

“I got my knives too.”

Arthur just shook his head. But he said he was here to learn, so he grabbed his bow and knives as well. But he strapped on his rifle, just in case there were larger things out there. You had your revolver on you in case you ran into bandits, but otherwise, you kept to your quieter weapons.

The two of you snuck through the brush, leaving your horses behind so you could get as close as possible to the moose without alerting it of your arrival. You were as quiet as a snake, slithering through the plants, low to the ground, staying downwind.

Meanwhile, Arthur, try though he might, was a large fellow, and would brush against something, causing a small amount of noise. You always stopped then, keeping your eyes on the moose ahead, hoping that he was too busy eating to pay attention to the occasional rustle. So far, your luck was holding out. Reaching a good vantage point between some rocks, you hunkered down and pulled out your bow.

You waited for the wind to die down. Then you gracefully pulled back the string, let out a breath, and let your arrow fly.

It hit the moose right in the neck. It made a hideous noise, then a second arrow landed in his head. You glanced over at Arthur, who was notching a second arrow just as you were doing the same.

“Three, two, one,” both of you mumbled as you two let another arrow fly in unison, both of them hitting the poor creature’s neck twice more. It stumbled, then fell.

Arthur pulled his knife out, ready to put it out of its misery, when all of a sudden, the two of you heard a loud roar. Turning around, both of you quickly took a step back as a bear lumbered towards you, attracted by the death knell of the moose.

“Oh shit,” you muttered as you slowly backed away, making sure you were heading away from both the moose and the bear.

You glanced at Arthur, who was also slowly walking backwards, but he was reaching for his rifle.

“Don’t—”

The bear got on its hind legs and roared at both of you. Swallowing your fear, you continued to walk backwards and away, grabbed Arthur’s arm and keeping him from using his rifle.

“What’re ya doin’?” he demanded.

“Just keep walkin’ backwards and don’t get any closer to the moose.”

The two of you kept moving, and the bear stared down at the two of you, until another sound from the moose distracted it. It started to move towards the moose.

And then you stepped on a dry branch, making the loudest possible snap in the night.

The bear immediately turned back to you.

“Easy, easy,” you whispered, slowly pulling out your revolver, hoping the moose would make another sound so you wouldn’t have to use it.

_ Bears move quickly _ , you thought, as you watched the bear charge unexpectedly fast, knocking you onto the ground. It roared in your face, the smell of its last dinner on its breath.

“Oh god oh god oh god!” you yelled, unable to say anything else, seeing death up close and personal. You aimed your revolver and shot into its mouth.

Blood spilled from its maw, and you fired another shot, making it rear backwards. Then you heard a loud bang to your right, followed by the pained roar of the bear as it turned and ran. You watched as it stumbled when another shot to its head exploded with more blood, and after a few hobbling steps, it fell with a final thump to the ground, dead.

Taking a deep breath, you looked at Arthur, who was putting his rifle away and walking towards you, worry written all over his face. He kneeled in front of you, checking for any wounds.

“You shoulda let me shoot it in the beginnin’,” he grumbled as he reached for you. His hands skimmed your arms, your shoulders, your legs, and finally, he leaned in close to look at your face in the moonlight. You had some cuts and bruises, but it could have been much, much worse.

His face was too close to yours. His breath in the night air curled around you, and seeing his lips so near, yours parted as if to invite him to take a taste. He stared at you, unmoving, not knowing if he should partake. But you could see in his eyes that he wanted to.

So you made the decision for him.

You kissed him. He was whiskey and mountain air, pine trees and cigarettes, and you wanted more. Grabbing onto his shirt, the adrenaline of having survived making you bolder than you had ever been, you broke from the kiss. “Back to camp. Now.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes ma’am.”

***

The second you got back to camp, you turned around and pulled Arthur into your arms and kissed him hard. He kept up with you, his hands wandering along your body, helping you remove your clothing as you removed his. With just the light of the stars and the full moon to illuminate your bodies, he admired you as the last bit of clothing fell from you, the light making your hair shine like silver strands.

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

“Same for you,” you said as you traced the contours of his pectoral muscles. “What a fine lookin’ man.”

You thought he might be blushing with the way he looked down and away from you. Then he took your hand and pulled you into his tent, leaving the flap open to the night air. Laying you down on his bedroll, he kissed your cheek, trailed little nips down the column of your neck, and licked your nipple before bringing it into his mouth. He played with your other one with his fingers, squeezing gently as you writhed under him, spreading your legs so he could rest himself between them.

“Arthur,” you sighed happily. His hands were caressing you so tenderly; where did this gentleness come from? Your core grew wet as he rubbed his manhood against you, his eyes filled with desire as he watched you pant with pleasure. You angled your hips and moved upwards, wanting him to fill you.

“I want to hear you say it, darlin’,” he murmured.

“Take me, please,” you begged. “Put it in me!”

“Such a needy girl,” he chuckled as he lifted up his hips and pushed into you. You moaned as he split you open; he took his time, pulling out of you and then thrusting shallowly back in as he steadily worked your body to his liking.

“That’s it, take it all in,” he growled as he finally hilted inside of you, his body crushing yours. He held you close as he started to pump his hips; the slapping of flesh against flesh, his heavy groans, and your breathy cries were an erotic symphony in the night as you both gave into the feeling of celebrating being alive.

Your pleasure soared higher and higher, until you felt like free falling as your orgasm raced through your body. Crying out Arthur’s name followed by a string of curses, you clung to him, biting down on his shoulder.

“Goddamn, sweetheart,” Arthur growled before he let out a prolonged moan as he suddenly pulled out of you, setting back down so that he could rub against your folds as he came over your stomach. He collapsed beside you, catching his breath for a few moments before pulling you into his arms. Nuzzling the back of your neck, he spooned you, his arms and legs tangled with yours while you both fell asleep to the sound of each other’s beating hearts.

***

“Rise and shine, darlin.”

You blinked, blearily opening your eyes to the midday sun. Arthur was standing outside your tent, cleaning off a knife. His clothes were covered in blood.

“What the…?”

“Git up and help me cut up this bear. I got it skinned most of the way, but there’s a lotta meat.”

***

The rest of the afternoon was spent packing away all the meat and cleaning the hide. It was a mighty fine bear pelt; this one would get you a good chunk of cash. 

Then you remembered that you’d have to share it with Arthur. But you didn’t mind. Last night made it worth it. You glanced over at him as he cleaned himself up in the river. You had already taken your turn, Arthur being a gentleman and turning away from you, even after last night’s activities. But you weren’t so ladylike, and you just watched as the water dripped down his muscled torso.

“Guess we’ll sell this bear somewhere, then I’ll be on my way,” he said as he exited the river.

“So soon?” You were a bit surprised at yourself for asking.

“I’ll come find ya again when I finish up my other work. Got people to take care of first.”

“Oh,” you said, a little disappointed. You looked down at your feet and realized that for the first time, you didn’t want to be left alone.

You felt Arthur wrap his arms around you. He tipped your chin up so you were looking up at him. Kissing your forehead, he smiled at you.

“Don’t be sad, darlin’. I’ll see you soon. Now that I know what I want.”

“Oh?”

His eyes sparkled like starlight. “Yep. Didn’t know what I was lookin’ for ‘til I found you.”


	3. Low Honor Route: Craving Your Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Low Honor Arthur version.

“I followed you because I wanted to hunt with ya. Yer a hard woman to find.”

You smiled at his forward response. “That all?”

He smiled. “That’s all I can hope fer.”

You sighed and lowered your gun. “You’re lucky I like you,” you muttered as you walked up to him and poked him in the chest with one finger. “But if you come with me, I’m calling the shots.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a nod.

***

The two of you quietly tracked a moose through the forest, searching for two days before you finally found one that was worth killing. That night in your tent, as you donned your black clothing and got your bow and knives ready, you were startled when Arthur suddenly peeked inside.

“Excuse me! You can’t just go peekin’ on a lady.”

He just grinned unapologetically. “Just wondering what was takin’ so long.”

You eyed his rifle. “We’re going in quietly. So no rifle.”

“Yer kiddin’.”

“No, I’m not. Get your bow.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to his horse to switch weapons, muttering about crazy hunters, but he did as he was told. He had his bow and arrows secured to his person as you came out of the tent, ready to move. 

“C’mon. When we get downwind of it and close enough, we’ll both shoot at its throat, on three. Understand?”

“Sure,” he drawled.

The two of you got on your horses and made your way to the hill overlooking a small clearing in the forest, where the moose was nibbling on some greens. Going by foot, you carefully snuck downwind of the creature, hoping that Arthur wouldn’t make too much noise. You moved slowly and in time with the rhythm of the creatures of the night, so that your steps would be drowned out by the cacophony of shrill calls of the woodland critters. 

By the time you had gotten to a good spot, you turned and found that Arthur, to your surprise, had kept up with you, quiet as a shadow.

You pointed at the moose and then at your bow. He nodded, and the two of you nocked your arrows together in unison.

“One. Two. Three.”

Your arrows sliced through the air, hitting the moose in the throat. It let out a bellow as it stumbled away, and you quickly gave chase, running gracefully through the forest, dodging brush and low tree branches. You could distantly hear Arthur tromping through the forest after you, making no attempt to be stealthy.

You nocked another arrow as you ran, waiting for the right time to pause and take a shot.

The moose took a sharp left turn and you slid to a halt, drawing back on your bow. Letting out a breath, you released—

A loud bang rang out from your right, and you jumped slightly. Your arrow went wide, hitting a tree trunk as you saw the moose go down, face first into the dirt. 

You glared over at Arthur, who was giving you a shit-eating grin while holding the rifle that you had told him to put away. Sighing, you swapped from bow to knife and whistled for your horse. Going over to the moose, you saw the bullet hole in its head, and hummed appreciatively. At least he was a good shot.

Eventually your horses found the two of you, and after some prep work, the moose had been mostly skinned and quartered so it’d be easier to get it back to camp. You were pleasantly surprised by how skilled Arthur was with his knife, and you enjoyed watching his muscles bulge as he lifted large parts of the carcass onto his horse.

You rode back to camp and hung the meat to drain. After all that, the two of you were an utter mess, covered in blood and moose viscera.

“I’m gonna clean up in the river,” you said, walking away from camp towards the sound of running water.

“I better come with. To guard you.”

You looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“I mean it!” He held his hands up, feigning innocence. “I’ll turn my back, keep my eyes on the shoreline to make sure nobody comes by.”

***

At the river, you kept your eyes on Arthur’s back as he stood straight, holding his rifle and looking out at the forest beyond. Shedding your clothes, you walked backwards into the river, making sure he wasn’t looking until you were hip deep in the water. Then you turned around and waded out until the water was neck high, and you sighed happily. Dipping your head under, you washed all the caked on mud and blood off your skin and out of your hair, looking out at the night sky, the sea of stars and the full moon as it lit the river with an ethereal glow. This was partially why you loved night hunts: the scenery with its tall shadows and silver light was such a sharp contrast to each other, so striking in its monochromatic beauty.

“You must trust me if you ain’t payin’ attention around ya.”

You turned to see Arthur, naked, wading into the water with you. You quickly averted your eyes, but you had already seen too much, and your body reacted with a hot jolt low in your abdomen.

“You ain’t ever seen a man before, darlin’?”

“I have,” you mumbled. “Just… wasn’t expecting this.”

“I ain’t blind; I saw you lookin’ at me earlier. You want to look some more?”

You slowly looked back over at him. He had come closer to you now, so his lower bits were hidden by the water, but he was only waist deep, and his chest was scarred and a little hairy and so  _ broad _ . He kept coming closer and closer to you, until he was a foot away from you.

“Help me clean up,” he murmured.

You hesitantly reached out with your hands, splaying them out on his pecs. He was warm, a pleasant contrast to the cool water, and you moved closer to his heat. He took your hands and rubbed his chest with them, letting out a low rumble in his chest as your hands went lower to his abs, his waist, his hips.

Then he guided your hands between his legs, and you felt him, hard and hot, throbbing in your palms.

“Arthur!” You tried to pull your hands away, but he held them tight. His eyes glowed with a lust you hadn’t seen before.

“Don’t tell me you ain’t interested, darlin’.”

“I…”

He let your hands go. “I won’t force ya. But the offer’s there. I’m more than willin’ to make ya feel good.”

Taking a few steps away from you, he ducked his head under the water and cleaned up a bit, with you watching him, thinking about his offer. But when he had finished rinsing off and started to walk away towards the shoreline, you watched the water sluicing off his body, off his perfect ass, and came to a decision.

“Make me feel good, Arthur.”

He turned towards you and gave you a sultry smile. “Of course, darlin’.” And he held out his hand to you.

***

He quickly bundled you in a blanket and threw on his jeans as he took you back to camp; he said the two of you would come back to get your clothes in the morning. Carrying you into his tent like a caveman with his prize, he unwrapped you and immediately threw off his jeans. Crawling over you, he held your face in his hands and kissed you, gently at first, just to get you to open up a little bit. Then he went in, his tongue invading your mouth as he devoured you, his hands wandering down to grip your breasts.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about doin’ this all week,” he mumbled as he twisted and teased your nipples, making you cry out softly with pleasure. He moved down and took one of your buds into his mouth, licking and sucking on you as he trailed his other hand down your body to caress your thighs, coaxing you open.

“That’s it, spread’em wide fer me.” He stroked you as he kissed you again, his lips finding new places on your neck and collarbone to nip and lick as he made you wet. Slipping one finger inside of you, he hummed in satisfaction. 

“So wet for me, darlin’,” he murmured as he positioned his hips above yours, the head of his cock nudging you open. He was thick, thicker than anything you’d ever felt, and you moaned as he slowly entered you.

“You-you’re too big!”

“You can take it,” he encouraged as he sank in deeper, deeper, until his hips met yours. “See? Got me all inside ya.”

You writhed under him, panting with the feeling of fullness. He moaned before he pulled back out and slid back in, slowly building up the pace as he stared down at you, meeting your eyes with his, dark with desire.

Arthur watched as you whimpered and moaned beneath him. You were losing yourself to this heat, this possession as he wrapped his arms around you and pounded harder into you, making sure to watch as your eyes rolled up when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of you.

“Like that?”

You just mewled and nodded your head.

“Tell me to fuck you.”

“Fuck me, please!”

“Good girl.”

Arthur wrapped his arms around you as he turned over, putting you on top. He lifted you up by your shoulders and then gripped you by your waist and pumped his hips upwards, making you his pleasure toy as he held you in place.

“Let me see ya touch yerself.”

You reached down and started to stroke your core, your breasts bouncing as he continued to ram you from below. Your other hand tightened against his chest, your nails scratching his skin as you got closer to completion.

“Give me yer pleasure, give it to me,” Arthur commanded with a deep growl.

The rumble of his command vibrated through his body and hit you like a crashing wave as your release exploded through your body; you screamed a string of expletives as you had the hardest climax of your life, Arthur’s cock still fucking your throbbing pussy as the bliss slowly ebbed away from you, leaving you a shuddering, relaxed mess of a woman.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he groaned as he filled you up with his spend, his hips continuing to thrust into you as he wrung out every last drop. When you had both caught your breath, he gently laid you down next to him.

“Yer one helluva woman,” he whispered.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” you whispered back.

***

You awoke the next morning, a tangle of arms and legs. Arthur got up first, putting on some clothes and leaving the tent, giving you a bit of time alone. You wondered when he’d leave, because you figured he’d have a life of his own out there. Getting dressed and crawling out of your tent, you walked over to Arthur, who was already packing up the moose meat to sell in town.

“So, we splittin’ the meat 50-50?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” you answered. “You, uh, you leavin’ after we sell the moose?”

Arthur looked at you in mock offense. “You wanna git rid of me that quickly?”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it that way.”

Arthur chuckled. “Was only jokin’. Just need to take care of some loose ends, then I’ll come find ya again.” At your worried look, he nudged your arm with his elbow. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you soon.”

“Who said I was worried?”

“Just thought you might miss havin’ me inside of you.”

You threw a pebble at him. “Cocky, ain’t ya?”

He grinned. “You know it, darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trend of writing both HH and LH Arthur… it doubles my workload. But I can’t stop myself from thinking about both sides… because the smut possibilities are SO GOOD. Anyway, hope y’all enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading! And thanks for your lovely request, @r0xy-w0lf!!! It was fun talking to ya on RDO about it! And thanks for being patient with a newbie player like me who keeps running into trees and fences and stumps and rocks and posts and everything else that exists in that game.


End file.
